Moonlit Bear
by Sound-Horizon
Summary: It was how it all began. How the original sin was born, all thanks to Elizaveta. Based on the song Moonlit Bear.


**Hello, hello! I was getting very interested in the Evillious Chronicles, so I decided to write it down, but with Hetalia characters! Eve Moonlit with be Hungary and Adam Moonlit will be Austria! Also, this is fiction!**

**Warning: T for some scenes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Evillious Chronicles, it belongs to Mothy and I do not own APH, it belongs to Himapapa!**

* * *

Moonlit Bear.

Most would say that it was God who told Eve and Adam not to eat the apples. However, in this story, God never told Eve or Adam about the apples, they found out by themselves.

There was a full moon, in which it illuminated the whole forest of Eldoh. A woman was walking around the forest, a few times looking up at the moon and commenting about how beautiful it was.

This lovely woman was named Elizaveta, but she preferred if you called her Eve Moonlit, for her love of the moon.

_Some say the moon would make you insane._

She continued to walk through the forest, it was a regular routine for her, and so nothing out of the ordinary would happen to her.

Ready to return to her lovely house (Where her husband lived), something had caught her eye. Two small red fruits.

It had caused her curiosity; she began walking to the red fruits. Kneeling in front of the red fruits, she stared at them for a long time, before breaking out in a crazed smile.

_Surely, this is from God himself! A wonderful, wonderful present!_

Elizaveta picked up the red fruits, they were so perfect!

_Will he be happy if I bring them back? _

She stood up and turned to the moon once more, just looking at the moon, it made her happy for taking such wonderful red fruits.

Looking over at the direction she came from, she quickly left the scene, hoping no-one would see her. For she only wanted the red fruits.

_Because of a dark night like this, scary bears will come out._

Overjoyed for having the red fruits, Elizaveta continued her way home, holding the fruits close to her.

_I've found them at last!_

Elizaveta felt protected of the two red fruits, she felt as if she would never give them up, no matter what. They were her precious. Even if it seemed as if she was crazy, she felt as if she needed them, and both fruits needed her.

She broke out in a run, as she heard rustling in a nearby bush. She smiled crazily, holding the fruits close; she continued to run fast as possible.

Looking back, her eyes widened. Behind her, making the most frightening face ever was a bear chasing her.

_Forgive me, but please let me run away!_

Elizaveta knew very well that the red fruits belonged to the bear; they were the bear's treasures. However, she wouldn't let the bear have them, no, they belonged to her now.

She continued to run, a few times stumbling over a rock or a broken branch. She was too close to her house, she was close to happiness. Holding the red fruits tightly, she continued to run. The bear was catching up to her, almost succeeding on grabbing her cloak.

The moon began illuminating the bear, making the woman scared for her dear life, but she knew not to give the bear back its red fruits. It continued to advance towards her.

While Elizaveta was making sure the bear wasn't catching up to her, she hadn't noticed she had gotten lost. Shaking her head, she continued to run, that's all she could do, run and run. Tears began flowing down. The bear was crying, she was crying, even the red fruits were crying.

Seeing her house a few more feet, she quickly advanced towards the door and reached the handle.

The bear grabbed her arm and looked at her with menacing eyes. She swallowed hard and stared back at the bear.

With the bear holding her, her hair a mess, and the two fruits still crying, she looked like a crazed woman.

* * *

Elizaveta closed the door, panting. She had finally arrived home, sweet, sweet home. Her husband, Roderich, or how Eve called him, Adam, smiled lovingly at her.

Roderich advanced towards his wife, but stopped as soon as he saw the two red fruits. His eyes widened in shock. Taking a step forward, he held Elizaveta's shoulders and looked at her in the eye.

"Listen, our children are already not part of this world. Please return these children to their own mother's side." Roderich spoke, as he let go of her shoulders and waited for a response.

Elizaveta looked down at the two 'red fruits', her eyes widened as she looked back at her husband. Her only response was a scream.

The truth has punched her in the face, giving her a slap of reality. It really tore her apart. Oh how she wanted to keep the red fruits to herself, they were so wonderful, in her opinion.

Elizaveta's mind was a mess, she was over thinking this situation, what had she done? Looking upwards, she wanted to cry in her hands and think about the cruel crime she had done.

_God, with my own hands, I have committed and unforgivable crime._

"You can still fix it, if you do it now." Her husband voice brought her back to reality. Her smiling face fell as she heard those words.

"It's no use! I already…" She couldn't place the words. Giving a 'red fruit' to him, she opened the front door and let him see the gruesome scene.

There, on the ground, was the bear's (the two red fruits grandfather) corpse. It was holding the girl's cloak and a small basket with a glass bottle filled with milked.

And that was the first sin ever committed.

* * *

**Alright, so Elizaveta is Miku, while Roderich Kaito! Oh, can you guess who was the grandfather and the red fruits? ~ I made it very, very obvious!**

**Anywhore, please review and read! If you don't get it, then search Evillious Chronicles! C:**

**Also, next story I post will be 'A tale of Moonlit Abandonment'**


End file.
